


To Days that Never Have to End [Confession (Part III)]

by Maraudererasmut



Series: Wolfstar Shorts [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, Gryffindor Common Room, Love Confessions, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Underage Drinking, not smut, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraudererasmut/pseuds/Maraudererasmut
Summary: “Oi! Evans!” James called to Lily, sitting in her corner across the room. “Wanna join us? It’s a big bottle!”“I think I’d just as soon kiss a mountain troll,” Lily responded sarcastically.“Have it your way! Sirius, Lily would like you to kiss her!” The boys laughed at James’ joke and even Lily had to suppress a chuckle. The air in the common room was light and playful, groups of people wrapped up in joyful ruckus. It was the type of night that was full of possibilities, adventure and excitement.Warning: Lots of adult language and swearing in this one. The boys are drunk, give them some slack.





	To Days that Never Have to End [Confession (Part III)]

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when the marauders drink, apparently! 
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome and encouraged! I always strive to improve my writing.
> 
> Just a note, this one has a lot of harsh language, and I apologize in advance. It's the boys' fault, not mine. 
> 
> There is NO SMUT in this one. That's right, folks. This one is safe to read if you don't like my gross trashy stuff!

“Firewhiskey!” Peter shouted when James pulled the bottle out from his cloak. Sirius cheered and James’ grin grew even wider.

 

“Drink up, boys!” James exclaimed, miming a toast with the bottle he was holding. Remus smirked and conjured glasses for the four of them. James poured the cups and passed them around, placing the mostly-full bottle in the middle of their circle.

 

“What’s the occasion?” Remus asked, grabbing the glass that was handed to him, taking a sniff, and wincing playfully.

 

“Uh… Life? Warm weather? The end of classes in a few weeks? Do I even need an occasion?” James teased. Remus rolled his eyes as Sirius nodded reverently in agreement.

 

“Oi! Evans!” James called to Lily, sitting in her corner across the room. “Wanna join us? It’s a big bottle!”

 

“I think I’d just as soon kiss a mountain troll,” Lily responded sarcastically.

 

“Have it your way! Sirius, Lily would like you to kiss her!” The boys laughed at James’ joke and even Lily had to suppress a chuckle. The air in the common room was light and playful, groups of people wrapped up in joyful ruckus. It was the type of night that was full of possibilities, adventure and excitement.

 

Remus smiled at Lily and nodded his head in greeting. She returned the smile with one of her own and a little wave. James noticed.

 

“Since when did you two become so chummy,” he said snidely.

 

“Since Lily's been the only person in this room to have ever picked up a book,” Remus responded with a smirk. Peter laughed, but James continued to sulk until Sirius spoke up.

 

“Dude,” he said in a hushed voice so that Lily couldn't hear. “Moony’s your wingman! I bet he's been telling Lily how awesome you are!”

 

James looked over at Remus with bright, hopeful eyes. Remus rolled his own eyes in response, but gave a subtle nod and a smile, lifting James’ spirits back up.

 

“Oh Prongs,” Sirius mused. “You really are smitten. An idiot in love!” Another laugh from Peter. “I'll never understand you. I'll take a fun night of passion and sex over love, any day!” Remus downed his glass of Firewhisky in a hurry and magically refilled it from the bottle.

 

“Yeah, Moony's got the right idea!” Sirius exclaimed, following suit.

 

“Hey Padfoot,” Peter started. “How do you get so many girls to sleep with you?” Sirius let out a sharp laugh as Remus mentally noted that it only takes a cup of Firewhisky for Peter to start asking stupid questions.

 

“Well, Worms…” Sirius started, but was interrupted by James trying to get everyone's attention.

 

“A toast!” He shouted, much louder than he intended. “To Friday nights!”

 

“To sleeping in tomorrow!” Peter followed.

 

“To drinking through the night with my brothers!” Sirius continued.

 

There was a pause as everyone looked expectantly at Remus.

 

“To days that never have to end,” he said, smiling at the marauders. James smiled back.

 

“To days that never have to end,” Prongs repeated, clinking glasses with the boys and drinking his glass dry.

 

“Fill 'er up, Moons!” Sirius said, a hint of a slur beginning to appear.

 

With a swish of a wand, all four cups were full again and the Firewhisky bottle was half finished.

 

“So Padfoot,” Peter started again, and Remus braced himself for stupidity. He was having fun and drinking, he was not in the mood for another recounting of sexual exploits. “You never answered my question!”

 

“Yeah! Yeah, I was gonna tell you how I got… how I got girls. Yeah…”

 

“Oooor…” James interrupted, his speech also beginning to drag slightly. “Or Remus can share with the room all about his new friendship with Evans… c’mon, Reme, how'd that happen anyway?”

 

Remus smiled and shook his head slightly.

 

“I just bumped into her in the library isall…” his tongue was beginning to feel a bit numb and tingly. His own voice sounded weird coming out of his mouth.

 

“Neeeerd!” Sirius teased, earning a cheerful giggle from Peter.

 

Remus laughed and nodded his head.

 

“Yeah, but you love it!”

 

“Yeaaaaah…I do...” Sirius said with a smile.

 

Remus’ heart skipped a beat.

 

“Mooore booze!” Peter shouted.

 

Another round and the bottle was beginning to look rather empty. The common room had mostly cleared out, the average Gryffindor not wanting to endure the noise that the marauders were making.

 

A girl walked into the common room, blonde and slim, pink lipstick covering pouty lips. She noticed the group of boys huddled in their corner of the room, rowdy and excitable. She made her way over to them and smiled.

 

“Hello, Sirius,” she cooed as she ran her fingers across his shoulders. “May I join you?”

 

“Of course!” Sirius answered at the exact same time as James’ “Sorry, it's just a boys night.”

 

The two men looked at each other as if issuing a challenge, electricity passing through their gazes.

 

“It's okay, Sirius,” the girl smiled coyly at him. “Once you're done with the boys, why don't you come find me?”

 

Remus saw the way that the girl looked at Sirius, hungry and eager, and although he couldn't see Padfoot’s face, he'd be willing to bet that there was a reciprocal expression. Remus decided that he was far too drunk and frustrated to deal with Sirius’ crap that night and he stood up suddenly. The room spun for a moment before he got his bearings and addressed the girl.

 

“It's okay, Quinn.” Remus vaguely remembered her name from class. “You take my spot. Imma call it a night anyway,” he slurred.

 

With that, Remus sloppily made his way to the stairs that wound up the tower. When he got to their dorm room, he flopped lazily onto his bed before the sound of heavy footsteps stomping up the stairs made him stir.

 

It was probably James, coming upstairs to scold Remus for leaving like that. James was always trying to keep the group together and act like an adult whenever arguments broke out.

 

It wasn't James.

 

Sirius Black barged through the door, fury in his eyes, his face turning bright red from anger, alcohol or both.

 

“What the _fuck_ is your problem?!” He bellowed at Remus.

 

Lupin was taken aback for a moment before his drunken instincts kicked in.

 

“What the fuck is my problem?!” He repeated. “ _You're_ the fuck my problem!!”

 

“Me?!” Sirius shouted, making exaggerated expressions with his arms. “ _You're_ the one who throws a fucking _pissy fit_ every fucking time I open my fucking mouth!!”

 

Sirius always had a potty mouth, but this is the first time Remus had ever heard him use the same swear word three times in one sentence.

 

“Well then,” Remus started coldly. “Maybe you shouldn't open your fucking mouth!” The statement had ended as a yell and Remus realized he was having trouble keeping his anger at bay while drunk.

 

“What the centaur-fucking Hell is _that_ supposed to mean?!” Sirius was also clearly unable to contain anger, losing any sense of dignity he may have had up until that point.

 

“You! All you do, day in, day out! All you do is talk about the girls you bang! Sex, sex, sex, pussy this and pussy that. I'm sick and tired of it! For Merlin's sake, learn how to hold a real conversation like a proper human adult!” Remus was on his feet by this point, both men with clenched fists, yelling at the top of their lungs.

 

“Oh!” Sirius laughed cold, dark, sarcastic laugh. “It makes so much sense now! You're _jealous_ . Little bitty Wemus is sad because he can't get laid! _You're_ jealous that I get all the girls!”

 

“You are such a dense mother-fucking _idiot!!”_ Remus screamed. “You think I'm jealous of you for being a slut? A...a…. A man-whore?! You think I _want_ to get whatever fuckin’ strain of wizarding chlamydia you probably have?!”

 

A moment of silence, heavy breathing permeating the air.

 

“Fuck. You.” Sirius said, his voice turning to ice. “Fuck you and your books. Fuck you and your ‘holier-than-thou’ attitude. Fuck you and your fucking stupidity. Go fuck yourself, Remus.”

 

Remus didn't know how to respond. Sirius, the man he's had a crush on for so long, the person he most wanted to be with in the whole world, hated him. He tried to choke back the tears in his eyes, but the alcohol was making that difficult. He just hoped that Sirius wouldn't notice.

 

“What the _fuck_ is your problem _now_?!” Sirius said sharply, obviously noticing.

 

“Nothing,” Remus said, roughly wiping tears out of his eyes so that they wouldn't fall down his face. “Go. Go have sex with your whore. Go do whatever it is you do. Just leave me alone, Sirius. Just leave me the _fuck_ alone.”

 

Sirius softened slightly, noticing something in Remus’ tone.

 

“You think I came up here, chasing after you, because I wanted to have sex with her?! You giant pile of dragon dung, for Merlin's sake, you really are thick.”

 

Remus blinked at Sirius, completely confused at his change in attitude.

 

“You fucking moron,” Sirius continued. “I came up here because I'm tired of seeing you storm away from the group! Do you really hate me so much that every time I talk you have to leave the room? Am I that horrible?”

 

Now it was Sirius’ turn to look hurt, showing an emotion that wasn't anger for the first time since coming upstairs.

 

“Hate you?” Remus snapped. “If I hated you, why would I care about you sleeping around?” The words just slipped out of his mouth and it wasn't until they were spoken that Remus realized his mistake.

 

“Then… why _do_ you care?” Sirius asked.

 

“I… I don't. Nevermind…” Remus feebly attempted. It was too late. Sirius was an idiot sometimes, but he wasn't that stupid.

 

“Remus,” he started, taking a step forward.

 

Remus stepped back and looked away, too ashamed to open his mouth.

 

“Remus…” Sirius tried again.

 

“Just go away, Sirius.” Remus didn't say it angrily, instead it was sad and dejected.

 

“You know what? Fuck it,” Sirius decided aloud. “Fuck it! I can't take you being mad at me all the time. I can't take any of this crap anymore. I'm done with it.” Sirius turned to walk away and Remus’ heart sank. He just lost his Padfoot.

 

As Sirius approached the door, he hesitated, hand resting on the knob. There was a hushed moment that seemed to last an eternity.

 

“I know that you hate me,” Sirius started softly. He was drunk and he knew in his mind that he would never have the courage to say any of this out loud again. It was now or never.

 

“I know you hate me, but… I…” Sirius choked on his words slightly. He couldn't do it. He couldn't say it. He couldn't tell the man he loved about the feelings that had been brewing inside of him for years.

 

He needed another drink.

 

Sirius sighed and opened the door. He took a step outside, hoping beyond hope that Remus would stop him. That he would call out and say: “Wait, Sirius! Wait! I love you!” All would be well, the boys would make up, and everything would be solved.

 

Remus didn't say anything as Sirius left the room. Sirius climbed down the stairs, stumbling slightly in his drunkenness.

 

Remus sat down on his bed and allowed himself to cry. A deep, heavy cry filled with emotions that the alcohol wouldn't let him suppress. He knew that he had lost all hope of Sirius ever loving him, and it destroyed him inside.

 

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T WORRY! There is a Part IV coming soon! I promise, I won't leave the boys hanging on this note for too long! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
